1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge mechanism and, in particular, to a hinge mechanism with two rotation directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,123,304 to Lu discloses a hinge for an LCD monitor of a video movie camera. The hinge has two ration directions such that the LCD monitor is pivotal in one of the directions to move between operational and stowed positions and is pivotal in the other direction to adjust viewing positions thereof.
Although it is claimed in Lu's hinge that the LCD monitor can be stably positioned at a desired position with respect to the video movie camera, it is still desirable to improve the positioning ability of the hinge and consider facilitating the assembling thereof and the cost of manufacturing thereof.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.